


Make Sure

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: All x Yuta [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Possessive Behavior, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: One-tweet-length for each 15 drabbles about: Yuta was really loved by his step-brothers, his friends, and even by someone who would just do anything for him, even though it meant spreading the threat around the people who loved Yuta and Yuta loved.





	Make Sure

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: OK, so Yuta's outfit in REGULAR MV kills me, in a very good way . . . ...o<-<
> 
> Well anyway,  
> . I got this prompts from: https://fanfic50.livejournal.com/669223.html (gosh, I still take this site for consideration up until now). There are 50x10 prompts all, and I could only make 15 of those. Moreover, it should be one prompt for one fanfic, yet here I am making fifteen prompts for one fanfic . . . ...orz
> 
> . This time, I can’t get my muse to mention Chenle, so sorry for that…orz
> 
> . I have fanfic with similar concept only with different themes! Go check the previous series~ *wink*
> 
> Lastly, happy reading! Hope you guys enjoy it!

**1\. Jaemin (Phone)**  
“Don’t protest,” Jaemin said, fast, when Yuta opened his mouth. “I need you to have that so that I can make sure you’re alright out there.”

“I should be the one who bought you one.” Yuta stared at the phone in his palm.

Jaemin smiled. “You can always pay me back by being safe.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**2\. Jungwoo (Discover)**  
“So Na Jaemin is your step-younger brother.” Jungwoo read the file.

“You stalked me.” Yuta glared at him.

“I can’t help it.” Jungwoo placed his hands on the table. “As a police officer, I need to do that.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Oh, yes I do.” Jungwoo smiled. “Just to make sure.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**3\. WinWin (Investigate)**  
“Jungwoo did that because it’s his duty. I can make sure that my partner is reliable.”

“Is winking at me one of his duties too?” Yuta almost yelled.

“Anyway, I guess the culprit might be one of people you know. I’ll look deeper into this case. For your safety.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**4\. Yunho (Confide)**  
“You always know that Sicheng won’t stay still if it’s about you. I won’t too.”

“Hyung,” Yuta called in warning tone. “This is just a prank. I’m fine!”

“Yuta, let me make sure first. Be honest.” Yunho sighed. “I’m the only one who knew that you would be there that day, right?”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**5\. Jaehyun (Follow)**  
“I can’t let you go home alone,” Jaehyun refused.

“But your apartment is at the opposite direction,” Yuta reasoned.

“Then I’ll go back after I make sure you’re home safe and sound.”

Yuta turned around. “Jae, you can’t—”

“Yuta, look out!” Jaehyun pulled him into his embrace.

 **=-=-=-=**  
**6\. Ten (Threat)**  
Ten caressed Yuta’s hair as he took a seat beside Yuta at the hospital. “Now you realize that this is not mere prank.”

“It should be me, Ten.” Yuta wiped his tears that kept flowing. “Why must Jae?”

“We’re going to make sure this won’t happen again.” Ten hugged him. “Be tough.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**7\. Hansol (Survive)**  
“He survives,” Hansol informed Yuta, making the younger exhaled a relieved long sigh. “The wound is pretty long, but not too deep to harm his vital organs.” The doctor watched as Yuta started crying again. “You can see him after this. But make sure don’t make him move too much.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**8\. Taeyong (Together)**  
“Tae, you’re too close.”

“I want THAT doctor to see us like this.”

“What? Why?” Yuta asked.

“He’s staring at you way TOO long whereas he should be taking care of Jaehyun.”

“The doctor’s just worried.”

“I'll make sure he’s worrying about Jaehyun, not you. You have me anyway...”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**9\. Johnny (Remember)**  
“Taeyong said he saw you coming to the hospital with someone yesterday?”

“With Mark,” Johnny chuckled. “Just wanted to make sure I didn’t drop Jaehyun on the way to the car.”

“Mark?” Yuta frowned. “Ah, your cousin from Canada?”

Johnny nodded. “So, don’t worry too much, okay?”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**10\. Siwon (Mistake)**  
”It was my fault the first case happened,” Siwon said suddenly. “You’ve been asked to go there alone, right? Yet I asked Taeil to follow you to make sure of your safety.”

“You what?”

“I was worried, okay?”

“No. Hyung. How did you know SOMEONE had been asking me?” Yuta asked.

 **=-=-=-=**  
**11\. Lucas (Try)**  
“Stop hiding it from me,” Yuta warned him. “What did Winwin tell you, Lucas?”

Lucas sighed. “Sicheng didn’t say anything. It was Renjun.”

“From the forensic? What did he say?”

“Yuta, I’ll make sure you won’t do anything stu—”

“TELL ME.”

Lucas cursed. “The culprit is near.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**12\. Doyoung (Fall)  
** “The culprit dropped this. Jeno was the one who picked it up and made sure the culprit didn't realize it.” Doyoung gave the paper.

Yuta hesitantly opened the crumpled paper. He almost fell if only Doyoung didn’t catch him, while he stared at the sketch of his face on the paper.

 **=-=-=-=**  
**13\. Yuto (Redo)**  
“Jaemin is already safe with Haechan,” Yuto reassured. “And you’re under protection too. We make sure you’re safe.”

“No, the culprit just won’t stop hurting the people I love until he got me! Let me go!” Yuta screamed.

“STAY,” Yuto snapped. “It won’t be good too if he got you.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**14\. Kun (Experiment)**  
“I don’t have the heart, but I guess we can try,” Kun said. “Jisung is insane, but sometimes I can’t reject his idea.”

“Try what?” Yuta hesitated.

“Act as if we hurt you,” Kun answered and Yuta gasped. “The culprit seems really into you; he had made sure to never hurt you.”

 **=-=-=-=**  
**15\. Mark (Hollow)**  
“They’re planning to hurt him to lure me. Idiots,” Mark hummed as he sketched Yuta’s feature on the twenty third paper. “If they dare hurt you, I’ll hurt more people like Jaehyun, Jaemin, Taeyong, and, and…” Mark suddenly screamed. “Yuta, I’ll make sure to protect you from them.”

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> My muses still want me to mention Yunho, Siwon, and Yuto, I hope that’s ok? *hopeful*
> 
> As for the fanfic, what do you think about this one? Please let me know your favourite parts! *bow*  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
